Can Vampires Get High?
by 1luv-me-dead-with-literature1
Summary: I know that if the characters were real this would never be a conversation. Please check it out. Takes place like the middle of eclipse. Enjoy!


**Okay the Cullens the Inernet hooked up they get aim. These characters are not mine unfortunately. They are Stephanie Meyer's. SO yeah. And i totally know I am a copy cat. I just like the idea of them iming. So whoever did get the original idea...Hands off to you.**

**Screen names:**

**174eva1901: Edward**

**xxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: Bella**

**miz_fashion_vamp123: Alice**

**1eyehungry4u1: Jasper**

**Tufferthanstuff45: Emmett**

**]=Misunderstoodbeau=[: Rosalie**

**In_the_wings_4_her: Jacob**

**XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx has signed on**

**In_the_wings_4_her has signed on**

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: wuz up dog

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: lol

In_the_wings_4_her: not funny, what are you up 2

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: u know the ush Charlie left 4 fish, you?

In_the_wings_4_her: got back from patrol with Embry and Quil no more leeches except for the 'luvable' ones

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: wow thnx WATS with the sarcasm

**174eva1901 has signed on**

174eva1901: yes, what is with it?

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: Hi Edward

174eva1901: Hello Bella, love

In_the_wings_4_her: Ugh… im leavin' you leech- people are crazy. I hate you Edward

174eva1901: Hey you stole your screen name from me!

**In_the_wings_4_her has signed out**

174eva1901: he really does not like me. Does he?

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: Not in the least bit…

174eva1901: So Charlie left?

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: Yes.

174eva1901: Kay.

**174eva1901 has signed out**

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: Wtf!

**XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx has signed out**

**1eyehungry4u1 has signed in**

**Tufferthanstuff45 has signed in**

1eyehungry4u1: Is anyone here?

Tufferthanstuff45: Yeas broham

1eyehungry4u1: Elche, wat?

Tufferthanstuff45: Well. Im bored

1eyehungry4u1: Yes

Tufferthanstuff45: Can vampires get high?

1eyehungry4u1: What!?!?

Tufferthanstuff45: Can we get high on drugs?

1eyehungry4u1: I would think not, Carlisle would not allow it anyhow!  
1eyehungry4u1: My body is my temple and all that

Tufferthanstuff45: Oh… Why

1eyehungry4u1: Well we don't need air so we probably aren't affected by the fumes because our blood is not pumping so the oxygen is not getting through our blood streams so no, we could not get high.

Tufferthanstuff45: Oh… alls I understood was "not get high"

1eyehungry4u1: I would expect that much

Tufferthanstuff45: WATS that supposed to mean??

1eyehungry4u1: So…

Tufferthanstuff45: Well if our blood is not pumping than how do we get… a

1eyehungry4u1: What?

Tufferthanstuff45: Nothing never mind, By Jazz

1eyehungry4u1: What?

**Tufferthanstuff45 has signed out**

1eyehungry4u1: hmmm

1eyehungry4u1: now that I am alone….

1eyehungry4u1: Somebody told me you have a boyfriend that looks like a girlfriend

1eyehungry4u1: anD LALAL-ne ne

1eyehungry4u1: I got potential

**In_the_wings_4_her has signed in**

1eyehungry4u1: Who wears short shorts

In_the_wings_4_her: I do!

1eyehungry4u1: What?

In_the_wings_4_her: I wear short cut off shorts….

1eyehungry4u1: ?

In_the_wings_4_her: Oh never mind

In_the_wings_4_her: So….

In_the_wings_4_her: Can vampires get high?

**1eyehungry4u1 has signed out**

In_the_wings_4_her: What?

**Tufferthanstuff45 has signed in**

Tufferthanstuff45: Is he gone?

**In_the_wings_4_her has signed out**

Tufferthanstuff45: What's his problem????

**Miz_fashion_vamp123 has signed on**

miz_fashion_vamp123: Hello?

Tufferthanstuff45: Finally

miz_fashion_vamp123: Emmett what?

Tufferthanstuff45: People are being mean

miz_fashion_vamp123: Who

Tufferthanstuff45: Jasper and Jacob

miz_fashion_vamp123: Uh…

Tufferthanstuff45: What?

**1eyehungry4u1 has signed in**

1eyehungry4u1: I was being nice, your not cool, Im guna block you!!!

**1eyehungry4u1 has turned invisible**

miz_fashion_vamp123: that

Tufferthanstuff45: he took that badly

**174eva1901 has signed in**

174eva1901: Hi hello and how do you do my name is Edward Cullen and I welcome you

**Miz_fashion_vamp123 has signed out**

Tufferthanstuff45: Wuz up my brother

**174eva1901 has signed out**

Tufferthanstuff45:…

Tufferthanstuff45: Im…Im… all alone

Tufferthanstuff45: there is no one here beside me

Tufferthanstuff45: and my bestest buddie hates me….*starts wailing*

Tufferthanstuff45: waahh

1eyehungry4u1: Im your bestest buddie?

Tufferthanstuff45: yeeser

1eyehungry4u1: rrrreeeally

Tufferthanstuff45: of course

**]=Misunderstoodbeau=[ has signed in**

1eyehungry4u1: wanna go to Goat Rock…..?

Tufferthanstuff45: Yea

1eyehungry4u1: Lets

**1eyehungry4u1 has signed out**

**Tufferthanstuff45 has signed out**

]=Misunderstoodbeau=[: What the hell since when do they go on picnics 2gether???

**miz_fashion_vamp123 has signed in**

miz_fashion_vamp123: what up Rose?

]=Misunderstoodbeau=[: I'm alone

miz_fashion_vamp123: I'm here…

]=Misunderstoodbeau=[: yea but… idk…

miz_fashion_vamp123: maybe if you weren't such a stuck up, ignorant, obnoxious, full of yourself blonde things may be a little bit different…

]=Misunderstoodbeau=[ has signed out

miz_fashion_vamp123: now Im all alone

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx has signed in

miz_fashion_vamp123: hello Bella

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: hi Alice

miz_fashion_vamp123: what you up too…?

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: umm… hangin with Edward

**174eva1901 has signed in**

174eva1901: Hello Alice

**174eva1901 has signed out**

miz_fashion_vamp123: Hi

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: So what you doing, you with Jazz?

miz_fashion_vamp123: umm no he is with Emmett, alone, in the woods

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: so they are hunting?

miz_fashion_vamp123: Yea that's what I meant…

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: okay..

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: then what are you up to?

miz_fashion_vamp123: shopping online for purses

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: don't you have enuff purses?

miz_fashion_vamp123: you can never have too many of anything…besides cats. You can always have too many cats.

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: yes… I had an aunt

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: and she had so many cats

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: one day I came to her house and

**miz_fashion_vamp123 has signed out**

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: What, what did I say?

**1eyehungry4u1 has signed in**

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: Hey Jasper, get back from hunting?

1eyehungry4u1: yep yum, yum, yum…

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: hey jasper?

1eyehungry4u1: yes

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: can I ask you something?

1eyehungry4u1: of course

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: …

1eyehungry4u1: please go on, I won't judge

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: okay, can vampires get high?

**1eyehungry4u1 has signed out**

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: What the hell?

**In_the_wings_4_her has signed in**

In_the_wings_4_her: hi bellz!

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: hi Jake…..

In_the_wings_4_her: what?

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: well I asked jasper a question and he totally blew me off!

In_the_wings_4_her: haey me too

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: wat you ask him?

In_the_wings_4_her: if vampires can get high

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: … … … …

In_the_wings_4_her: what

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: …

In_the_wings_4_her: what you ask him?

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: …

In_the_wings_4_her: you asked him the same question…

In_the_wings_4_her: Didn't you

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: yep

In_the_wings_4_her: hah

**Tufferthanstuff45 has signed in**

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: Hey emm

In_the_wings_4_her: I should probably get going

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: NOO

Tufferthanstuff45: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

In_the_wings_4_her: What the hell?

Tufferthanstuff45: I always have to talk to girls!

In_the_wings_4_her: OHH it's okay, you should probably talk to your own gender, anyways.

Tufferthanstuff45: your not very nice……

In_the_wings_4_her: okay I'll stay on

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: aww

In_the_wings_4_her: what

Tufferthanstuff45: yea what

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: what a beautiful bromance *sniffle*

Tufferthanstuff45: thank u so much!!

In_the_wings_4_her: its not a bromance!

Tufferthanstuff45: yes it is

In_the_wings_4_her: no its not

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: yes it is

In_the_wings_4_her: here I'll prove it – by bella

**In_the_wings_4_her has turned invisible**

Tufferthanstuff45: he left

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: Emmett…

Tufferthanstuff45: he left without

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: its okay, Emmett

Tufferthanstuff45: he left without saying good-good-by

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: oh its okay.. Emmett?

Tufferthanstuff45: ……………

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: Emmett????

Tufferthanstuff45: WAAAAHH

In_the_wings_4_her: oh don't cry you poor muscle head of a vampire

Tufferthanstuff45: he came back!!

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: YEEA

In_the_wings_4_her: okay, frankly I found that quite disturbing…. and

Tufferthanstuff45: …and?

In_the_wings_4_her: and...Flattering

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: so it's final

Tufferthanstuff45: we are in a bromance!

In_the_wings_4_her: Ergh…

Tufferthanstuff45: I love you too!

**]=Misunderstoodbeau=[has signed in**

]=Misunderstoodbeau=[: what you guys doing

In_the_wings_4_her: Eww Blondie is here I g2g

]In_the_wings_4_her: By Emmett, by Bella

In_the_wings_4_her: By Emmet

**In_the_wings_4_her has signed out**

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: …uh-oh

Tufferthanstuff45: …yep…uh-oh would be correct

]=Misunderstoodbeau=[: why in the hell did he-…..?

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: don't ask…

]=Misunderstoodbeau=[: why did he say by to Emmett twice

Tufferthanstuff45: we love each other

Tufferthanstuff45: oops

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: I told you not to ask

]=Misunderstoodbeau=[: if you love each other than I'm going to come down there.

Tufferthanstuff45: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

**]=Misunderstoodbeau=[ has signed out**

Tufferthanstuff45: bella help help help me!!!

Tufferthanstuff45 has signed out

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: Sorry Emm

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx:….

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: well

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looks like a girlfriend

**1eyehungry4u1 has signed in**

1eyehungry4u1: hi ya!

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: hello….

1eyehungry4u1: what you doing

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: ur mom

1eyehungry4u1: ?

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: oh nevermind, I was singing

1eyehungry4u1: wat song

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: tht one by the murders or whatever

1eyehungry4u1: …

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: wat?

1eyehungry4u1: …. Sighs, you mean the killers

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: oh yea that one

1eyehungry4u1: well you're not the brightest bulb are you?

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: wats that supposed to mean?

1eyehungry4u1: ooh nothing nothing

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: that's what I thought…..

**1eyehungry4u1 has signed out**

**XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx has signed out**

**174eva1901 has signed in**

**Tufferthanstuff45 has signed in**

Tufferthanstuff45: I don't like your pet….

174eva1901: my pet??

Tufferthanstuff45: Your Bella, blah, blah. Gag

174eva1901: I really don't like you

Tufferthanstuff45: Well, you can't tear my ear off…

174eva1901: Why?

Tufferthanstuff45: Rosalie beat you to it.

174eva1901: ROFLB

Tufferthanstuff45: its really hard to put back on…..

174eva1901: HAH

**miz_fashion_vamp123 has signed in**

miz_fashion_vamp123: whatcha talking about

174eva1901: Rosalie took off his ear!

miz_fashion_vamp123: HAH

Tufferthanstuff45: shut the hell up

174eva1901: NEVAR

Tufferthanstuff45: Edward-doe

174eva1901: Yes Ms. Emmy

174eva1901: oh no

174eva1901: Argh!

miz_fashion_vamp123: what Edward

Tufferthanstuff45: That's what you get

174eva1901: im very sorry…

miz_fashion_vamp123: what?

174eva1901: he ripped my nose off

miz_fashion_vamp123: HEHAHEHEAHEHA

174eva1901: you sound like a donkey

miz_fashion_vamp123: how would you know?

174eva1901: cuz u generally sound like a donkey

Tufferthanstuff45: donkey, pig same thing, same difference!

Tufferthanstuff45: hey guess what dwardo-oooo

174eva1901: what?

Tufferthanstuff45: I got your nose, I got your nose!

**174eva1901 has signed off**

Tufferthanstuff45: By by Alice!

miz_fashion_vamp123: have fun!

**Tufferthanstuff45 has signed off**

**174eva1901 has signed in**

174eva1901: oh, I forgot to tell you, Alice I'm guna try this thing

miz_fashion_vamp123: what?

**174eva1901 has signed out**

miz_fashion_vamp123:…. *Stares off into space*

miz_fashion_vamp123: hah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha , oh HA

**miz_fashion_vamp123 has signed out**

**1eyehungry4u1 has signed in**

**In_the_wings_4_her has signed in**

**XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx has signed in**

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: you know you guys should get lives

In_the_wings_4_her: Well I can't cuz I have to serve a life in protecting you pale people from vampires. And my cozy nice -parasite free- La Push.

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: …

1eyehungry4u1: … and I can't because I'm a vampire. And vampires are dead.

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: … geez you guys have a horrible sense of humor. And you sure do know how to make me feel bad

In_the_wings_4_her: Well its true… Vampires are not living.

1eyehungry4u1: And its true… snotty nosed dogs should be put down.

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: Jesus be nice, you guys are kind of are as lifeless as the other.

In_the_wings_4_her: What the hell! I protect you though!

1eyehungry4u1: And I make sure your Earth is not over populated with animals!

1eyehungry4u1: and sometimes humans

In_the_wings_4_her: WHAT

1eyehungry4u1: kidding

1eyehungry4u1: or am i

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: okay okay

**Tufferthanstuff45 has signed in**

Tufferthanstuff45: hello people!

**174eva1901 has signed in**

174eva1901: jazz jazz guess what!edlfkhw;

In_the_wings_4_her: What? And whas with the 'edlfkhw;'

XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx: What?

1eyehungry4u1:….. What, eddie?

174eva1901: YOU CAN GET HIGH! AH there are lobsters in my head. Get them out jazzzzy pants???!

1eyehungry4u1 has signed out

**XxBlind_spot_in_lovexx has signed out**

**In_the_wings_4_her has signed out**

**Tufferthanstuff45 has signed out**

174eva1901: WHAT?

**174eva1901 has signed out**

**The end! Please leave comments/ reviews. I love them. *btw just a reminder these aren't my characters. They are Stephanie Meyer's.**


End file.
